


Only Perfection

by Homosexualorphanage



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Careful if you get triggered a bit easily, Eating Disorders, M/M, Triggers, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexualorphanage/pseuds/Homosexualorphanage
Summary: Near could take over L's work. Sure. Nearhadtaken over L's work.But could Near strive for perfection the way Mello did? Could he be the way L had been, just as perfect as L had been?Mello knew he could do better. He could be perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written as a way to vent. Please don't read if you get triggered easily. It has a lot of my personal feelings thrown into it. I also apologise in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Please point out mistakes if you find them, I will correct it.

“Mells.. You haven’t eaten anything in two days. Don’t think I didn’t notice..”

Mello didn’t answer, stepping on the scale and closing his eyes tightly as the numbers started going up. Only after five seconds, though it had felt like an eternity, he dared open his eyes. And he wanted to puke.

“Please open the door, Mells. You don’t have to do this. You are good enough.”

He cursed himself for this. Matt was right. Matt was right, of course he was right. But where was the evidence? He stepped off the scale, and back on. Back off, back on. Hoping for a lower number each time.

“Mells.. Please.. L wasn’t healthy, you know that damn well. You know he wasn’t eating normally.”

Then he wouldn’t eat normally either. He had to be perfect. Perfect like his mentor had been. Near wouldn’t care _this_ much. He wouldn’t go _this_ far to be as perfect as the once oh so famous L. Mello was way more fit for the job.

“You’re going to die like this, please.. At least eat _something_.”

He could. He’d done well by starving for two full days. He could allow himself a little..

No. No matter for how long he starved himself.. _The road to perfection has no limits. Perfection is the ultimate goal_. He whispered it, three times. Shoved the scale back under the drawer, put his clothes back on. Unlocked the door, walked straight past his concerned boyfriend.

He needed to exercise.


End file.
